


May I Have This Dance?

by YourShadow



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, School Dance, Witty Banter, a two-step two-shot ayyyy, karushuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourShadow/pseuds/YourShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asano and Karma dance at a school festival because I said so</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> For your reading pleasure, listen to Last Song by Gackt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOe7nJwK9sc

“This is the last song of the night, so if you didn’t get the chance to dance with someone yet, now would be the chance to ask,” the DJ announced with a suggestive smile and lazy wink.

The soft melody of an acoustic guitar filled the night air. It was a crisp evening, perfect for suits and ties, long dresses and pantyhose. There was hardly anyone left on the dance floor, the festival was all but abandoned. Only a few remained, either by obligation or because they simply didn’t want the night to end just yet.

In the former category was Asano Gakushuu. As student council president and son of the board chairman, it was his duty to see this festival to its end. He stood to the side, having only danced a scant few times out of politeness. The rest of the time, he was checking on the catering, the music, ensuring the students and their guests were satisfied; all duties he was obliged to handle.

In the latter category was Akabane Karma. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t want this night to end, but more that he was waiting for the right moment to make his move. During the entire festival, he had watched Asano work, golden eyes following the other boy’s every move.

It was just his luck that his moment finally came. As the singer’s voice crooned out lyrics of love and loss, the redhead strode over to where his rival was standing. Violet eyes noticed him as he approached, but swiftly glanced away to the few pairs of couples who had already taken the dance floor.

“Mr. President, may I have this dance?” Karma asked smoothly, offering his hand to the strawberry blond.

Asano blinked, taking a half-step back at Karma’s slight bow. The delinquent had his signature grin plastered on his face, but he seemed sincere in the offer.

To the top student, it felt like he and Karma had been dancing all year long. Careful steps side-to-side, back and forth, slowly circling around each other. Their games had brought both frustration and satisfaction to him at times. Now he wondered if this was just part of the game; the final act, perhaps.

Gakushuu let his eyes wander over the remaining student body once more. His father had already presented a rousing speech before the bulk of the junior high schoolers left. The Virtuosos didn’t want to stick around much longer, leaving the cleanup to the president. In fact, he didn’t see many of Karma’s E-Class buddies, either.

Turning back to Karma’s offered hand, he replied, “Sure, why not?”

It was Karma’s turn to look surprised as Gakushuu’s hand slid into his, warm and soft. His grin widened upon the realization that the other boy was truly taking him up on the offer. The delinquent then lead the student council president to the dance floor.

As courteous as Gakushuu was raised to be, he placed one hand lightly on Karma’s shoulder, leaving the other hand clasped with his rival’s. As devious as Karma was, he placed his hand at the small of Gakushuu’s back, pressing them slightly closer together.

Violet eyes glanced behind him, lips pursed together, but nothing was said as the two began their slow dance. Asano, of course, was trained in a wide variety of dances, from the waltz to salsa. Likewise, Karma should have been trained in at least one type of ballroom dance. But instead of challenging each other’s background in the proper positions and movements, they did a simple two-step.

It may have looked like a pair of amateurs had taken to the floor, compared to the soft twists and turns performed by their classmates, but neither of them had quite the energy for a game of one-upmanship tonight.

“It’s nice not being rivals for once, isn’t it?” Karma whispered in Gakushuu’s ear.

“I was just about to compliment you on not performing any antics during the festival today,” Asano murmured back.

They locked eyes for a brief moment, and then the president resumed his watch of the other participants. Karma’s eyes never strayed from the other’s face.

“You know it’s rude to look away during a dance, Asano-kun.”

Violet eyes flashed back to golden as Asano’s jaw clenched. “You’re one to be lecturing about manners, Akabane.” His tone was not sugary sweet like the other boy’s, but it had less malice than usual.

Karma’s grin was starting to get on Gakushuu’s nerves again, but he was determined to see this song through, if only as a cordiality. It would be an obvious slight if the top student were to walk away from his partner in the middle of a song, and as his father always said, the school had a reputation to uphold. Even though there were not many students and faculty left, there were enough for murmurs to spread about any indecent act that could take place in this moment.

Gakushuu almost praised his rival for remaining relatively decent during their dance until he felt the other’s hand slipping farther down his back. “Watch your hands,” he quietly growled.

Karma gave a small chuckle before slowly repositioning his fingers in their proper place. “I can’t help it if the way you move is so...tempting,” he drawled.

Asano sighed. “So this is just another chance to tease me, hm? I almost thought you had enough sense to stay out of trouble for one night. Perhaps I was wrong.”

To the haughty boy’s surprise, Karma looked slightly offended. “You know it wouldn’t be fun without a bit of light teasing, Mr. President. But if it puts you off that much, I’ll refrain for the rest of the evening.”

“Do I dare hope you’re being sincere?”

Gakushuu could feel his partner shrug beneath his fingers as the muscles and bone worked to shift up and down. “Trust me or not, it doesn’t matter.”

“Why did you ask me to dance, Akabane?” Gakushuu questioned as his patience began to wear thin. It had been a long night, and he was far too tired to entertain his rival for much longer.

“Karma,” the named boy stated.

“Hm?”

“My name is Karma. We’re sharing a rather intimate moment, shouldn’t we be less formal with each other by now?”

The chairman’s son took a deep breath as his eyes fluttered closed for just a moment. When he opened them, he continued staring into golden orbs that reflect the lights hanging up all around them. “Fine, Karma. Why did you ask me to dance?”

“I’m glad you asked, Gakushuu,” the redhead grinned again, taking his rival’s acquiescence as permission to use his given name as well. He noticed a slight twitch from his partner upon saying the boy’s name, but otherwise those violet eyes remained stoic. “I just wanted to see what it was like.”

“What it was like? What do you mean?”

Karma’s grinned changed, then. Instead of the sinister sneer or angry scowl Gakashuu had seen before, the other boy smiled, actually smiled. It looked rather pleasant on him.

“To dance with you, instead of fight. I’ve missed our banter, you know. I was looking forward to the festival for this sole reason.”

“This is some trick, isn’t it?” Gakushuu couldn’t believe the other boy was telling the truth, despite how sincere his expression appeared. It was obvious in the disbelieving tone he used.

Karma shook his head calmly. “No. Just a dance. You looked so harried, and you’re always under pressure to be the best. It must be hard, carrying all that weight on your shoulders.”

“No thanks to you and your friends in the E-Class,” Gakushuu grumbled.

“We’re trying just as hard as you are, Gakushuu,” Karma told him in a soft tone.

The student council president did not like the way his name rolled off of the delinquent’s tongue so casually, as if they had been good friends for years. He wasn’t sure whether it was because the sound of it made his heart shudder or because it represented a closer bond between the two of them, one he hadn’t planned to ever participate in.

While he was considering how he felt about his rival speaking his given name, Gakushuu didn’t form a response to what was actually said. He could tell in the way Karma’s eyes crinkled after a moment of silence between them.

Silence. The realization registered to him slowly. The DJ he hired was already beginning to pack up his equipment and the dance floor was empty.

“The song is over,” Gakushuu stated.

“Yes, it’s been over for a few minutes, actually,” Karma responded with that shit-eating grin once again.

“Then why are we still dancing?” Gakushuu asked sternly, enunciating his words with a tighter hold on Karma’s hand.

His partner remained carefree. “I don’t know, perhaps we have a natural rhythm together. We weren’t really dancing to the beat of the song, anyway.”

Gakushuu stopped moving his feet and Karma followed suit. They unclasped their hands. Karma removed his other hand from Gakushuu’s waist, and Gakushuu lowered his hand from the other’s shoulder. They each took a step backward, away from each other.

Gakushuu politely inclined his head in Karma’s direction. “Akabane.”

He caught a glimpse of something wounded in Karma’s eyes before the boy bowed low, sweeping one hand out to the side and placing the other across his waist. It was entirely too formal of a gesture coming from him, which is why violet eyes widened at the sight.

“Thank you for dancing with me, Asano-kun.”

Gakushuu Asano could only stare as his rival walked away, hands in his pockets and a content expression on his face. The entire incident was odd to him, particularly because nothing seemed to have come of it. Karma didn’t steer him into the punch bowl or act lewd while they were dancing. He heard no laughter in the distance, yet he still felt a sense of unease. Gakushuu was so used to Karma pulling pranks on him that it came as a shock when he realized that this was, in fact, just a simple dance.

It made him wonder what the future would hold for the would-be rivals…

***

The next day, Gakushuu awoke to several text messages from his friends and classmates asking if he did, indeed, actually dance with the school’s most deviant student at the festival last night.

He heard murmurs in the hallways as he walked to class, and several students gave him an odd stare. The student council president held his composure around his classmates and endured the taunts from the other Virtuosos. He even withstood a questioning expression from the chairman as they tip-toed around the subject while discussing the festival.

There was one thing he couldn’t brush aside, though: a text from the deviant himself.

_ last night was fun, i hope we get 2 dance again soon! :p _

Asano tried not to respond or even think about that text during dinner. But after receiving a raised eyebrow from his father across the table, he simply had to reply.

_ I’m looking forward to it, Karma. _

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me one day and wouldn’t let go, so I had to write it. And before anyone asks, yes, there will be a sequel ;)


End file.
